Stomach Bugs and Stories
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Another short little story. JJ/Reid. Not relevant to anything else I've written.Focuses on Spencer and Henry a lot too. Had a dream last night and thought Hey, that'd make a good story. So here it is :3 The title sucks :3 But I couldn't think of anything.


Spencer sat at his desk, his feet propped up on an open drawer, lost in a book. Everyone except JJ and Hotch had long ago left the bullpen and now it was silent except for the ticking of the clock and an occasional giggle from Hotch's office.  
>Jack had spent the day at work with his dad and was now watching cartoon's on Hotch's laptop. Spencer sighed, putting the book down and stretching. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when he noticed the light on in JJ's office. Frowning, he walked up the steps and towards her door, wondering why she was still here so late. Lately, she had been trying to leave early to get home to Henry.<br>Will had left nearly a year ago, and the team was worried she would have to quit in order to take care of Henry. But so far she had managed to make everything work out.  
>Spencer knocked on the door softly before opening it, peeking his head in. "Everything ok?"<br>She didn't answer, starring at the screen of her computer. Her eyes were focused and she was absorbed in whatever she was reading. He glanced around and noticed the four year old sleeping peacefully on the couch, his hair falling over his eyes.  
>"Earth to JJ," Spencer smiled, waving a hand in front of her face.<br>"Spence!" JJ blushed and quickly closed the laptop, sitting in on the desk. "You scared me!"  
>He chuckled, leaning against her desk. "Not my fault. What were you reading?"<br>"Er, nothing. What are you still doing here?"  
>"I could ask the same thing."<br>"I went home to pick up Henry then came back to finish up a few things. Started reading and just lost track of time. Your turn," she smiled at him.  
>"Just reading. No reason to rush home. It's a Friday night, everyone's doing something except me," He sighed.<br>"And me, I'm still here," She smiled.  
>"Yeah, you're still here," Spencer chuckled. "He looks happy."<br>"He was very sleepy. He wanted to stay awake until we got here, so he could tell you hi, but he fell asleep in the car and never woke up."  
>Spencer smiled, sitting on the other end of the couch. He had been helping with Henry since Will left, and was quite fond of the boy. He had discovered he had an uncanny knack with children that surprised him and the rest of the team.<br>"Probably best, he needs the sleep. And so does his mom," Spencer added as JJ let out a huge yawn.  
>"Yeah, I guess I had better head home."<br>"I'll carry him out, I'm heading that way."  
>Spencer slung his bag over his shoulder before picking up Henry, patting the boys back when he yawned. "Spencer?" He said sleepily.<br>"Hey there buddy," Spencer smiled.  
>"Where we going?" His eyelids drooped, his blue eyes not really focused.<br>"Home."  
>"You sleep with mommy?"<br>"N-no," Spencer stammered, wondering where that one had come from. Only Morgan and Emily knew for a fact he liked JJ, and he highly doubted the boy could see he liked her. "I'm just carrying you to the car."  
>JJ was blushing and walked a bit faster, digging in her purse as an excuse to hide her face.<br>"Oh. Okay." He yawned as Spencer put him in his car seat.  
>"Be a good boy. I'll come see you soon."<br>"Okay," Henry gave him a hug. Spencer hugged him back before kissing his forehead and closing the door.  
>"Thanks Spence," JJ smiled at him.<br>"Not a problem." He shifted awkwardly.  
>"I'll…see you tomorrow?"<br>"If you want," He gave her a small smile.  
>"Of course," She laughed before driving off with a wave.<br>Spencer got in his own car, determined to figure out what she was reading. JJ wasn't a person to keep secrets and was hardly ever at a loss for words. He would just have to figure it out tomorrow.  
>_<p>

"Spence!" Henry grinned at him through the window before grabbing a chair and unlocking the door. He had adopted his mother's nickname for him and was the only other person who called him that.  
>"Hey buddy." Spencer grabbed him, tickling his sides. "How are you?"<br>"Good. Garcia got me a new toy! And Jack is spending the night tonight?"  
>"Cool!"<br>"I wanna show you the toy!" He grinned at him and Spencer chuckled at how much he looked like his mom. He had her fine blond hair and blue eyes, and Spencer figured he would be around her height. It almost came as a relief, because not only did Reid not like Will, he figured it would be easier for JJ to forget him.  
>"Aright, where is it?"<br>"Upstairs."  
>"Where is your mom?"<br>"In her room. She doesn't feel good."  
>"Ah, Ok. Well come on, let's see this toy."<br>Spencer followed Henry up the stairs and past what he assumed to be JJ's room; the door was shut and some kind of music was barely audible through the door. It almost sounded country, but Reid couldn't tell.  
>He followed Henry to his room and grinned when he opened the door. A race car bed was against the far wall with various pictures of cars and dinosaurs around the room. A dresser stood in the corner, complete with a spongebob tv. Pictures of the team, including a few of himself, were on his dresser, along with some leggo creations he had made. The walls were a pale blue and a rainbow fan hung from the ceiling.<br>"I like you room, Can I move in?" Spencer teased.  
>"No," Henry giggled. He went to his closet and dug around until he pulled out a box that had a race track on it. He had the track sat up in a few minutes, with Spencer's help, then pulled out the race cars. "Cool huh?" He grabbed a control and sent one racing around the track.<br>"Very cool." Spencer got the other and they raced each other for a while. Spencer frowned, getting worried. JJ had yet to come out of her room. "I'm going to check on your mommy."  
>"Ok," He pointed to the end of the hall. "Last door is hers."<p>

He nodded before getting up, heading down the hall. Spencer took a deep breath before knocking lightly. "JJ?"  
>"Come in," she called.<br>He opened the door, stepping inside and glancing around. The walls were a light blue that made the room seem bigger than it was. There was a dresser across from the bed full of pictures; most were of the team and her family, but the front most ones consisted of a picture of Henry, Himself and one of him and Henry together. A few clothes were strung across the floor, but for the most part the room was clean.  
>"Reading again?" Spencer smirked, leaning against the door frame.<br>"Maybe," She smiled then coughed.  
>"You alright?" He frowned.<br>"Not really. I think I have a stomach bug. Henry was in here with me all morning, but he eventually got bored and went to play with his toys. How did you get inside?"  
>"Henry let me in. But he checked to see if it was me first," Spencer chuckled.<br>"Good. He knows better than to open the door to a stranger."  
>"That's good. So what are you reading?" He noticed she had continued to read as she talked.<br>"Nothing, really. Just a little story."  
>"About?"<br>"Two people."  
>"Romance?"<br>"Yup." Spencer chuckled and she laughed until she groaned, shutting her eyes.  
>"JJ, you don't look so good."<br>"I don't feel to good," She sighed, closing the computer and sat it on the table beside her bed.  
>"Mommy, I'm hungry." Henry came in, crawling up next to her.<br>"I know buddy, give me a minute. I don't feel good."  
>"What hurts?" Henry frowned, lying his forehead against hers, repeating the question she often asked him when he was sick.<br>"My head and tummy," She half smiled at him.  
>"Feel better soon. Then we can play!" He gave her a kiss and giggled.<br>"I'll try buddy. I'll come downstairs and get you something to eat in a minute."  
>"Okay!"<br>"Go wash your hands," She called after him before sighing. She started to get up, But Spencer pushed her back down.  
>"Stay. I'll find something for him to eat."<br>"Spence, are you sure? He can be picky."  
>"What kid his age isn't picky?"<br>"You have a point, but still."  
>"I don't mind. Rest. I'll bring you some soup or something."<p>

Spencer came back a while later to find her reading once again. "Think you can tear yourself away long enough to eat? " He teased.  
>"I don't know," JJ laughed, setting it aside.<br>"Are you ever going to tell me?"  
>"Tell you what?"<br>"What it's about."  
>"That's for me to know and for you to find out," She grinned at him. "You don't have to do all this," She gestured towards the soup.<br>"I know, I could always dump you on Em or Garcia," He smirked. "But I want to."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes. I want to do this. You owe me for seperating. Now eat before you get to weak." She got a mortified look and Spencer sighed. "I was kidding JJ, at least about separating. You need to eat."  
>"Spence, I will always be sorry-"<br>"Am I going to have to hand feed you?" The serious look he gave her made her laugh.  
>"Fine. You win. Happy?"<br>"Yes, in fact I am. Did you 90% of sick people-"  
>"Spence, please. I have a headache," She smiled at him apologetically.<br>"Alright," He smiled. "Call if you need anything."  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To play with Henry so he doesn't tear down the house. I'll check on you later."  
>"Alright. Thanks."<p>

Spencer played with Henry nearly all day, occasionally checking on JJ. The little boy was thrilled he got to stay all day, and Spencer was convinced they had played withe every toy they owned.  
>"It's done!" Henry grinned as Spencer snapped the last leggo into place. Spencer looked at the plane they had made and chuckled.<br>"We did pretty good huh?"  
>"Mhm. I'm sleepy Spence." He crawled into his lap, rubbing his eyes.<br>Spencer checked his watch then frowned. "No wonder. It's nearly 9. Let's get you ready for bed. Um, what exactly do you do to get ready."  
>"Bath, teeth. Clothes. Don't you do that?" henry frowned, wrinkling his nose and making Spencer laughed.<br>"Kinda. Except I take showers, not baths."  
>"That's because your a big boy!"<br>"Yeah, I'm a big boy," He chuckled, picking him up and carrying him down the hall.  
>Spencer had him in the bath in no time, bubbles floating on top of the water. Henry splashed around with a few of his toys, blowing bubbles in the water.<br>"I'm going to get some clothes. Wait here, ok?"  
>"Okay!" Henry grabbed his boat and made sounds as he "drove" it around the tub.<br>Spencer got him some clothes and a towel before returning, draining the water from the tub. "Let's get you dried off."  
>"Yeah," Henry crawled out of the tub and into the towel, shivering.<br>Spencer wrapped him in the towel before running a smaller one over his hair, draping it over his head. "Hey," Henry giggled, pulling it off.  
>"My bad," Spencer smiled at him before getting him dressed and carrying him to his room. "You ready to go to sleep?"<br>"Yeah," Henry yawned again.  
>"Okay." Spencer tucked him, flipping the night light on. "Night bud."<br>"Night." He pulled the blanket a bit higher before turning over to face Spencer. "Spence?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too," Spencer ruffled his hair. "Now get to sleep. Or I'll have to sit on you."<br>"Okay," Henry giggled.  
>Spencer smiled and left the door cracked, going down the hall to JJ's room. She was asleep, her hair falling over her face. Spencer grabbed a pillow off the floor before getting the blanket at the end of the bed.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"God, JJ!" Spencer jumped, nearly biting his tongue off. "Don't do that!"<br>"Pay back," She smirked. "But what are you doing?" She smiled.  
>"Getting a blanket. I'm sleeping on the couch."<br>"Where's Henry?"  
>"Asleep."<br>"How? He never goes down easy."  
>"He was tired. Let me give him a bath. Tucked him in, and he went right to sleep."<br>"So Boy Genius is a whiz with kids too? Should have known," She smiled at him.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You can do anything, I think," She laughed.  
>"Not everything. And I don't know how to do it. For once, It's something I haven't read a book on. It just kinda of came to me. I can relax around him."<br>"It's called parenting. It's a natural instinct."  
>"But I'm not his dad."<br>"Spence, a stranger wouldn't know the difference. He adores you, and your always around him. Your body just does the natural thing."  
>"Maybe I'm gay," Spencer suddenly frowned.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"All these 'natural instincts.' Morgan says talking to women is supposed to come natural. Yet I'm as awkward as Hotch at a comedy club."<br>"Your talking to me, aren't you?"  
>"Well, that's different."<br>"How so?"  
>"Your just, you."<br>"That makes a lot of sense, Spence." She laughed.  
>"I know it does. JJ?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Go to sleep," he smiled.<br>"Alright. You can use the computer if you want. I know it's not that late. Tv remote should be on the coffee table. You can use the shower if you want. There's a pair of sweats in the drawer over there. Morgan got them for me when I was pregnant, so they are to big now. They should fit you."  
>"Are you saying I'm fat?" He teased, grabbing them.<br>"Whatever," She smiled. "Need a t-shirt?"  
>"Nope. I'll put this one back on when I wake up."<br>'That's reason enough to get up early.' "Alright. Night. And thanks again Spence."  
>"No problem."<br>An hour later Spencer flopped onto the couch, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. He turned on the tv, flipping through the stations before deciding on a documentary about the Civil war. He turned it down low before opening the laptop, propping his back against the arm of the chair. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed JJ had left her windows opened, closing all but the last one.  
>'. Never heard of it,' He thought to himself as he glanced at the page. 'Apparently it's a bunch of fan written stories.' He pushed the thought aside before checking his email, deleting the spam. Most of it was work related, but a few were from Morgan, asking him if he wanted to go out to a bar tomorrow night. He decided to answer him later, trying to ignore the other tab that was open. Curiosity soon got the better of him, and he opened it up, scrolling through it briefly. His eyes widened as he read, a blush creeping up on his face.<br>Apparently someone had decided to write a story about the team, which wasn't unusual. They usually got a lot of fan mail; they had been all over the country and solved the most amazing cases. But this one was a romance, namely a romance about him and JJ.  
>He swallowed hard as he read, and was soon finished. "Wow," He murmured to himself, setting the computer aside. 'How can a bunch of people who don't even know us know I like her...They can't. I'm loosing my mind, it's fan written. Make believe. They don't know the difference.' He sighed before closing the laptop, trying not to dwell on the story. 'Like she feels the same way. But why would she be reading them? Maybe someone sent them to her and she was just being nice. But she seemed to enjoy them. Maybe she thought the idea was funny.'<br>He finally flipped off the tv, trying to ignore his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, the questions still buzzing around inside his head.  
>_<p>

Spencer woke up the next morning with a yawn, feeling unusually hot. He groaned and opened his eyes to find henry curled up beside him, his blanket on top of Spencer's. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust through the light streaming through the window. Henry yawned then grinned at him.  
>"Finally."<br>"What?"  
>"You're awake."<br>"Oh," He chuckled. "When did you come in here?"  
>"I don't know. Early. Bad dream," He curled closer to Spencer.<br>"Want to talk about it?"  
>The little boy shook his head, closing his eyes again.<br>"Ok ." He patted the boy's back, fighting a yawn.  
>"Morning," JJ smiled at them, leaning on the wall. Spencer let out a yelp, pulling the blanket over himself. JJ rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at him. "I've had a baby Spencer, I've seen it all before."<br>"S-still."  
>JJ sighed, shaking her head. "When did he get in here?"<br>"Apparently pretty early, Said he had a bad dream."  
>"It happens once or twice a month." She smiled at the sigh.<br>"I know how that goes," He sighed.  
>"You... still have nightmares too?"<br>"Yeah. It's stupid, I know."  
>"No it's not. I still have nightmares too."<br>"About?" He propped himself up to look at her.  
>"The really bad cases we've had. Sometimes about not finding you," She said softly avoiding his gaze.<br>"Well, You did find me."  
>"I still blame myself," She said with a sigh.<br>"Don't. Please? It's not your fault."  
>"If it was Morgan, or even Hotch, they wouldn't-"<br>"But it wasn't. It was you. Overall, it has helped me. I've lived through my worse nightmare, I've learned to relate to our victims. I understand more about our job."  
>"Still."<br>"JJ, please stop. It wasn't your fault."  
>"Fine," She sighed, sitting down on the other end of the couch.<br>"What are you doing up, by the way?" Spencer chuckled.  
>"I felt better this morning, thought I'd get up and move around. I was going to get something to eat when I heard you two in here."<br>"I see." He smiled whens he leaned against him, lying her hand on Henry's. He decided to be bold for once, taking a leap of faith. "You left your tabs open last night."  
>"W-what?" She jumped.<br>"You did say it was for you to know and me to find out. So I found out. It was kinda your fault."  
>"What did you read?"<br>"None of your emails, I promise. Just the, er, story. I guess that's what you would call it." She nodded, not saying anything. Spencer arched an eyebrow, a bit surprised. "I've never seen you at a loss for words."  
>"I'm not. I just don't know what to say."<br>"Well, I liked it."  
>"Huh?" She sounded surprised.<br>"It was well written."  
>"Oh..."<br>"And I enjoyed the story."  
>"You did?"<br>"Yeah," He said quietly, fighting a blush.  
>"I did too."<br>"JJ," He waited until she looked at him. "I-"  
>"Mommy!" Henry grinned at her, tackling her in a hug.<br>"Hey buddy," she sighed but smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "You had a bad dream?"  
>"Yeah, but I'm okay now. Feel better?"<br>"Yeah, I do." She smiled at him. "Why don't you go get dressed? We can go to Ihop or something."  
>"Okay!" He grinned and ran upstairs.<br>"Guess I'd better get going." Spencer got up and slipped his shirt on, grabbing his clothes and car keys.  
>"Oh no you don't," JJ grabbed his shirt.<br>"What?"  
>"You really think you're getting away that easy?" She got up, tilting her head.<br>"Who says I'm trying to get away? Just figured it was time to go."  
>"Right. Start confessing we love each other, then just leave. Real romantic Spence," She rolled her eyes.<br>"Sorry, I-"  
>"I'm kidding!" She pushed his shoulder playfully. "Lighten up will you?"<br>"Ok," he let out a small laugh before shuffling nervously.  
>"Spence?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck before kissing him. Much to her surprised, he knew how to kiss. It made her wonder about his teenage years, but soon any other thought left her mind. "You've been holding out on me," She said breathlessly.<br>"Not my fault," He gave her a one shoulder shrug, a sly grin on his face.  
>"When did you learn to kiss like that?"<br>"About 30 seconds ago," he laughed.  
>She smiled before reaching up to kiss him one more time.<br>"Ewy," Henry giggled before climbing onto Spencer's back. "Can we go eat now?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Is Spence coming?"  
>"Yes," he chuckled. "Apparently I'm being held prisoner."<br>JJ frowned, looking hurt. He shook his head with a chuckle, pushing her shoulder. "I'm kidding. Lighten up will you?"  
>"Funny, real funny," She hid a grin.<br>"Let's go! I get middle!"  
>"I might have to fight you for it," Spencer grinned, sitting him on his shoulders before heading towards the door, and a new life. <p>


End file.
